Factors such as an ambient temperature and component aging may cause an error to a phase and an amplitude of a signal in a phased array system, causing a change in a signal beam direction, a decrease in an antenna gain, and the like. Therefore, a phased array needs to be calibrated, that is, the phase and the amplitude of the signal in the system need to be calibrated.
There is a phased array calibration method in the prior art, which can be used to calibrate a phase and an amplitude of a signal of a transceiver in a phased array system but has a complex circuit and very high costs.